1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention directs itself to a chainless bicycle which includes a front wheel resilient suspension for adjusting the center of gravity of a rider responsive to displacement of the bicycle wheels. In particular, this invention relates to a front wheel suspension where the handlebars are resiliently and displaceably coupled to a main bar member coupled to a bicycle seat mounting.
2. PRIOR ART
The bicycle seats of most chainless bicycles are designed to be located between the front and rear wheels. The bicyclist riding such a bicycle lacks comfort due to the rear location of his or her center of gravity when bicycling in rough terrain. The subject front wheel resilient suspension system for a chainless bicycle solves the problem of prior art chainless bicycles as shown in FIG. 1. The prior art chainless bicycles dictate that the bicycle seat move backward from the center of the rear wheel which causes the bicycle to be raised due to the weight applied to the bicycle. This is a drawback of prior art chainless bicycles and this disadvantage cannot be obviated without solving the problem of the location of the user's center of gravity.